La realidad y el deseo
by Dani Valdez
Summary: De las cosas que son y de las que pudieron ser. Regalo para Cath en el sexto amigo invisible del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


La realidad y el deseo

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, excepto el título, que es de Luis Cernuda.

Esta historia es Para Cath, mi amiga invisible (y amiga y punto) en el sexto amigo invisible del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

Cath, me hizo mucha ilusión que me tocaras tú. Hemos compartido muchas historias en este y en otro foro y sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes que he conocido en fanfiction. Hace tiempo tú me regalaste un Ned/Ashara, pareja que sabes que adoro. Así que me encantó poder escribirte ahora uno a ti.

()()()()()()()()()()

A Ned le gusta observar a sus hijos en el patio de armas. Jon y Robb se entrenan todos los días y poco a poco van mejorando. Ser Rodrick le ha comentado que está pensando en dejarles usar pronto espadas de torneo en lugar de las espadas de madera que usan en esos momentos.

Ha pasado el tiempo. Sus hijos se hacen mayores. Sansa ya es casi una mujer y pronto Arya no será más una niñita, aunque le cuesta mucho imaginar que su hija algún día llegue a ser una dama. Bran entrena con espadas de madera y Rickon comenzará a hacerlo en unos años; y Robb y Jon pronto las dejarán atrás.

Jon. Al principio tuvo muchas dudas respecto a Jon. Tuvo miedo de que su esposa no consiguiera perdonarle lo que había hecho, de que el niño no fuera feliz allí en una familia de la que él no era del todo parte. No obstante, sus hijos lo quieren. Robb y él van juntos a todas partes y Arya busca su compañía más que la de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Rickon aún es demasiado pequeño para entender lo que significa ser bastardo y amenudo pide que Jon se siente con ellos y Bran y él comparten la afición por las historias de caballeros de la vieja tata. Su relación con Sansa es más distante, pero Ned cree que se debe a que ambos son demasiado diferentes.

Catelyn nunca ha logrado ver a Jon con afecto y Ned tampoco se lo ha pedido jamás. En los primeros años de su matrimonio Jon fue el motivo de muchas discusiones y el obstáculo que impedía un acercamiento entre ellos más allá del que exigía el deber. Sin embargo, su dulce Catelyn encontró perdón para él en su corazón y se aman. Es un amor sencillo, cálido y tierno, un amor lleno de gestos más que de palabras y de rutina más que de pasión: es el amor que Ned necesita y desea fruto de la confianza, la admiración y el cariño mutuos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Ashara sí que la amó con pasión, con una pasión desmedida que ella correspondió. Ashara era hermosa, inteligente, con un ingenio punzante y una soltura natural. Su sonrisa siempre estaba presente en su rostro y su risa era alegre y ruidosa, nada que ver con la manera de reírse de las otras damas.

Ned no tuvo valor para acercarse a ella al principio. Fue Brandon quien le pidió a la bella dorniense que bailara con él. Ella aceptó. Bailaron y hablaron, hablaron mucho durante aquel torneo en las ocasiones en que pudieron verse. Claro que nunca se vieron a solas, a pesar de que Robert y Brandon le sugirieron varias formas de poder hacerlo. Ned no pensaba en esas cosas. No quería acostarse con Ashara, al menos no por el momento. Sus planes eran otros y no quería que Ashara lo tomase por uno de esos hombres que solo pretendían acostarse con las damas para luego abandonarlas. Ned era consciente de que poco tenía que ofrecerle porque él no hera un heredero, pero quería conocerla bien y más tarde, si todo iba bien, casarse con ella.

Después del torneo los cuervos volaron entre Nido de águilas y Desembarco del rey. Ned y Ashara se escribían cartas, muchas cartas, y ese primer enamoramiento que Ned había sentido en el torneo fue dando paso a algo más sólido según iba conociendo más y más de su enamorada.

No hablaron de matrimonio, pues ambos sabían que era algo que no dependía de ninguno de los dos. Mas Ned tenía más claro cada día que era Ashara con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Tenía pensado hablar con su padre el día de la boda de Brandon y lady Catelyn, pues según pensaba Ned, la felicidad de ver a su heredero casado lo haría más proclive a aceptar su propuesta. No obstante, Brandon murió y Hoster Tully fue implacable: solo pondría su ejército al servicio de la rebelión a cambio de un matrimonio para sus dos hijas. Ned no lo dudó. Desde muy pequeño lo habían educado para cumplir su deber y eso fue lo que hizo. Se casó con Catelyn en Aguasdulces y esa misma noche consumaron el matrimonio. No intentó imaginar que era Ashara con quien lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de que era lo que en verdad deseaba, porque le parecía una falta de respeto a su nueva esposa.

Durante la guerra intentó no pensar demasiado en Ashara, mas era una tarea casi imposible. La amaba y su imagen y su recuerdo lo asaltaban en las noches, en la soledad de su tienda. Cuando se la encontró, casi creyó que era un espejismo, pero era real.

Ante el peligro que suponía la rebelión, la princesa Elia había mandado a todas sus damas de vuelta a Dorne y la carroza en la que viajaban fue a pasar cerca del lugar donde Ned y su ejército habían acampado, una casualidad afortunada o desafortunada según se mirase. El ejército dejó pasar a las damas sin mayor problema y el carruaje se detuvo un poco más allá para pasar la noche. Ned no supo nunca si Ashara esquivó a los caballeros que la custodiaban junto a las otras damas o si estos le permitieron el paso. No se lo preguntó: tenían muchas otras cosas de las que hablar. Esa noche hicieron el amor. La experiencia no se podía comparar al acto que había tenido lugar en Aguasdulces con su señora esposa. Ned nunca se había sentido tan feliz. . . ni tan culpable.

Al principio se había negado por su honor y el de ella. Ella se había echado a reír, hacía tiempo que su honra se había perdido. Ned se había escandalizado y eso había hecho que Ashara se riera aún más. Finalmente ella lo había convencido, o quizá él se había dejado convencer, y Ned había tenido un vistazo fugaz de lo que su vida podría haber sido.

A la mañana siguiente las damas partieron y Ned pensó que nunca la volvería a ver. Estaba resignado a aceptar su destino, a seguir su vida sin ella e intentar ser feliz con su esposa. Lady Catelyn era una dama educada y hermosa y estaba seguro de que sería una buena esposa a pesar de no ser la que él habría elegido en primer lugar.

No obstante, hubo un último encuentro. No fue un encuentro de amor. El hermano de ella había muerto y él, que sabía lo que era perder un hermano, no podía consolarla porque había sido su espada la que lo había matado.

Ella lo escuchó presentar sus respetos y darle sus condolencias con una mirada inexpresiva, tan contraria a la vivaz expresión que solía lucir. Fue cuando él le devolvió la espada cuando ella se decidió al fin a hablarle del niño que llevaba en su vientre. Ned no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza otra imagen, la de Ashara Stark dándole al Norte un heredero, pero en seguida fue sustituida por la de Catelyn Stark, quien le había informado por carta de que estaba embarazada. La vida que tenía y la que había podido tener se entremezclaron en su cabeza por unos instantes antes de preguntar con tono solemne qué iban a hacer con el niño. Ashara no lo sabía, Ned tampoco.

Esa noche, Ashara le ofreció quedarse en Campoestrella y partir por la mañana. Le dio una habitación grande alejada de la suya y Ned no protestó. Así era como debía ser.

Ashara se puso de parto esa misma noche. Fue un parto difícil y se temió tanto por la vida del niño como por la de la madre. Sin embargo, el bebé nació sano: un niño con una pelusilla negra en la cabeza y los ojos grises propios de los Stark. La madre quedó muy débil. El maestre tuvo que darle vino del sueño y dudaba que fuera a despertar. Ned tuvo que contener las lágrimas ante la posible muerte de la mujer que amaba. No obstante, se centró en el bebé. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer con él: debía llevárselo a Invernalia. Si Ashara nunca despertaba ¿quién cuidaría del niño en Campoestrella?

Así que se lo llevó. La noticia de la muerte de Ashara le llegó cuando ya estaba instalado en Invernalia, en esos días agotadores y confusos en que comenzó a ejercer como señor. Ned nunca había sido educado como heredero y tenía todo que aprender en el manejo del castillo, además de muchas decisiones que tomar. Mas sus obligaciones no eran lo que más le preocupaba. Ned se sentía profundamente solo. Benjen se había marchado a la guardia en cuanto su puesto como señor había quedado asegurado y Catelyn, que tan gentil se había mostrado con él en Aguasdulces, se mostraba ahora fría y esquiva, aunque lo trataba siempre con gélida corrección.

Realmente la entendía. Sabía lo que había hecho y no negaba que estaba mal. Una parte de él se arrepentía y se había disculpado con ella, pero era capaz de comprender que ella no pudiera perdonarlo.

Había esperado la muerte de Ashara, pero la noticia no fue por ello menos triste. Más sabiendo que la dama dorniense se había dado su propio final. Contra el pronóstico del maestre, Ashara había logrado sobreponerse al parto. Mas sin su hermano, sin su bebé y sin el hombre al que amaba, no le habían quedado motivos para vivir.

A Ned lo carcomió la culpa pensando en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado a Jon en Dorne con su madre. Quizá Ashara no se hubiera arrojado desde la torre y quizá Catelyn no le odiaría en esos momentos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A veces cuando observa a Jon se pone a pensar en todo eso, en las cosas que nunca fueron: en la vida que Jon podría haber llevado en Dorne junto a su madre lejos de él y sus hermanos o más amenudo en la vida que podrían haber llevado los tres, Ashara, Jon y él, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. De todos modos es inútil pensarlo. Ned es feliz con su vida y cree que Jon también. Él está enamorado de Catelyn y no la cambiaría por ninguna otra mujer, aunque un pedacito de su corazón siempre esté reservado para Ashara y los deseos de una vida que nunca pudo ser.


End file.
